


Eris, Goddess  Of Discord

by BigBirdEnergy



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Also can be read as Hypnos/Reader i guess?, F/M, I have no plans for this sorry, I'll add more tags as i go i promise, Idk its written in second person so feel free
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBirdEnergy/pseuds/BigBirdEnergy
Summary: Welcome to my first published fic. Mostly writing this for me: population of one but u can read it if u want.You are Eris, goddess of discord. And being Eris, goddess of discord, mostly means never really belonging anywhere.You often wonder what it is like, to live amidst other gods and goddesses like yourself, to be able to relate to someone just like you. So one fateful night you decide to take action and leave; leave for the underworld.
Relationships: Hypnos (Hades Video Game)/Original Female Character(s), Hypnos (hades video game)/ Eris (Original Character)
Kudos: 8





	Eris, Goddess  Of Discord

You are Eris, goddess of discord. And being Eris, goddess of discord, mostly means never really belonging anywhere.  
And how could you? Everyone remembers the little stunt you pulled at Achilles’s parents wedding party. Yeah, the old guys up in the Olympus don’t really like you that much. Well, except for possibly Aphrodite, at the end of the day, she did win the contest.  
You’re not really sure if you’re ashamed of it though, I mean, it is literally your job after all. And because of that, even though you are technically allowed to stay in the Olympus, you spend most of your days dwelling on the surface, making wives and husbands stab each other or brothers and sisters put poison in one another’s food. Oh what an exciting life you live, Eris.  
And yet.  
You often wonder what it is like, to live amidst other gods and goddesses like yourself, to be able to relate to someone just like you. So one fateful night you decide to take action and leave; leave for the underworld. Ah the underworld… It is not exactly a place you’re fond of, per say (then, again, there are not many things of which you are.) but Hades always gave you the impression he would be alright if you decided to show up unannounced. You assume it’s because all the mayhem you have caused to his siblings (which he hates) always amused him.  
“Knowing the old man I’ll take ‘amused’ over anything else.” You think as you emerge from the pool of crimson blood that is the entrance of the House Of Hades.  
“Man, how long has it been since I was here? It has to be like a couple millennia or something, right?” you say, stretching your arms and legs as tiny droplets of blood coat the golden plated floor.  
Hades, in all of his 20-something feet of glory, only disturbs himself to look up from the papers around him and stares at you right in the eyes. “Eris.” He says. You’re not sure what it means, but he’s not unleashing his titan-sized hellhound on you so you guess it’s not too bad.  
There’s a long line of shades slowly forming in front of you, they all seem to stop at some point to talk to-  
You quickly summon your trademark golden apple and launch it to the ground, teleporting yourself in front him. Also scaring the shit out of a couple of shades just for added fun.  
“Hypnos!” you greet the white haired man, he startles but quickly recognizes you and returns to his standard dozed off grin “Eris? Oh, wow, what brings you here? You got tired of not being bored?” yep. He’s definitely not changed. Well, at least personality wise. “Have you gotten taller?” you question him, you couldn’t ever really tell his height anyways, since he always preferred floating around.  
You’re not really a ‘floater’ yourself, you liked to feel your feet steady on the ground; there was a certain confidence to being able to float all day around, a confidence you’ll never admit you lack.  
“Ah, Maybe? I dunno, it’s been a long while since you last saw me. Or I saw you, for all that matter. Maybe you shrunk!” his ramble snaps you back to reality, you concede him a laugh, just because you are nice like that. “Hah, I don’t know about that, Hypnos.” He shrugs and yawns a little, which really can’t be considered an offense coming from the God Of Sleep himself “No, but really, what does bring you here? If you’re here to bring some family discord I am afraid this place is already doing it by itself-” both of you move your head towards the entrance at the same time, where the blood has began to bubble “Oh, speaking of!” says Hypnos, all chipper as The Prince Of The Underworld comes out of the pool, visibly exhausted. He walks up to the two of you and simply says “Eris.” Eh, what the hell, like father like son. “Zagreus.”  
Then he looks at the grey skinned man, waiting for him to say something. “Let’s see- oh, a spiked trap got you again? You do know you can walk away from those, right?” he grins, smug, and you can’t help but snort at that. Zagreus walks away mumbling something sarcastically like “No I did not know that, Hypnos!” and disappears in what you remember as his chambers.  
“I was tired of it, by the way.” “huh?” “The reason I came here, I was tired of the surface world. And the Olympus doesn’t really pay me visits very well. So… I’m here now.” You explain to him, you also don’t really think about how the word ‘lonely’ would fit better than ‘tired’, because that would make you kind of sad, and the goddess of discord doesn’t get ‘kind of sad’.  
“I guess that makes sense, I mean, not to me specifically, but I guess it does.” Hypnos says, lazily scratching his chin “But where will you stay, then, it’s not like this place has a visitor’s chamber or something. And you don’t really seem the type to… sleep on another’s god couch!” now it’s your turn to grin smugly. “Oh, simple Hypnos…” you summon yet another golden apple as you say that and grab him by the wrist, he startles surprised, but doesn’t oppose; and wow, you really must’ve been more lonely than you realized because that little human (god?) touch you just had? It totally made your brain freeze for a second. But he either doesn’t notice or just doesn’t comment on it and you throw the golden apple on the floor, teleporting the both of you inside your own personal chamber.  
“Ok, that… was impressive, wow!” he exclaims as he floats around the place, curious. Yeah, you still got it. “Wherever I go… my chambers come with me. So tell Hades not to get his big brain all fired up, for I won’t be making a mess of his precious palace. That’s Cerberus’s job after all.” And he giggles – honest to Zeus giggles – at that. Some part of you that you didn’t know existed feels proud and warm about that, so you just smile back.  
“Now scram, I’ve got things to figure out.” You say, breaking the moment, because you’re Eris, goddess of discord, and it just wouldn’t feel right for you to feel the same emotion for too long. Even if it was a good one.  
The door of your chamber opens up for him to leave and go back to his job “Well, see you around!” He salutes before leaving you alone with your thoughts.  
You sit at the end of your bed and mindlessly tap at your leg. Repeatedly. Something is on your mind. “What am I even doing here?!” the thought escapes your lips at full volume, and you’re really happy to be alone in your soundproof chamber right now.  
So, what are you doing here? Or, better, what are you planning to do? Hades would probably get suspicious if you spend the days depressingly wandering around without anything to do. And he’d definitely kick you out. You can’t go back to the surface world, not now that you remember what it is like to have someone to laugh and talk with.  
Not now that you remember what it is like to have someone to laugh and talk with.  
The sentence repeats itself inside your mind like a broken disc.  
Hypnos. You’ve been here for about 30 minutes and he already made you snort and laugh like you were a little goddess-in-training. And you made him laugh back. Yeah, you made him laugh back.  
You’re not really sure what that means for you; and you kind of don’t want to figure it out right now, so you decide to get to bed and doze off to sleep instead.  
_It’s dark, you cannot see a thing. You try walking around, careful not to trip or bump into anything. You feel nothing, must be an empty room. “where am I? Is this real?” you wonder, your train of thought stops when you notice a sound slowly getting louder and louder. Footsteps? No… “A heartbeat.” You say out loud, the sound doesn’t stop, it becomes almost insufferable, you clasp on your ear with your hands and sit on the ground, unable to think straight.  
And suddenly silence.  
A golden light blinds you, your surroundings still as foreign as before, but you feel better now. Calmer. Your eyes adjusted now, and you’re able to look at the tiny specks of gold glistening in the light all around you, It’s beautiful.  
You’re dreaming. You understand it now, you’re dreaming._

“UWAHh?!” you wake up still all bundled up under your satin bedsheet, you have to get up. You slowly stretch your arms and back, and the silence of your big chamber fills with the small sounds of your joints going back into place.  
“Zeus, I hadn’t dreamt in so long… and what was that?! Talk about interpretative bullshit.” You whisper to yourself, brain still half dozed off. It’s kind of amusing though, dreaming again, you think quietly as you put back on your vests and various pieces of jewelry, yeah, amusing. Even if the dream itself was definitely weird and fucked up. You just didn’t know you could still do that.  
You exit your chamber’s door and find yourself inside the house of Hades again.  
Oh right, the things you decided not to think about again.  
“Eris. I was told you came here, I really didn’t believe it, but I guess it was true.” A breathy and deep, yet feminine voice calls to you. It’s Megaera the Fury. “Uh, hi Meg, yeah, I’m… definitely here, yes.” you say, not sure of what you really should be said. “So, what’s the reason you came here?” “Not sure. Just wanted a change of pace, I guess.” you shrug. You love being vague and mysterious. “Alright. Suit yourself.” she says, walking past you, head held high as usual. Crap she’s really good at being vague and mysterious too.  
“Scary.” “WHO-” you snap your head towards the voice behind you “Hypnos! I almost died.” “Good thing you’re already in the underworld then! Also I don’t think you can do that.” He’s right, you can’t do that.  
You sigh, and you feel like that if you weren’t an immortal deity you would probably have the biggest headache right now “Why so sad?” Hypnos asks, getting in place to do his job “Well, for one, I don’t know what to do now! This is a bit of a secret, but I didn’t exactly plan coming here, it was a very… instinctive choice.” you admit, you Hear Hades voice echo in the room “Now, who would’ve thought.” He says, still barely looking up.  
You lower your voice and whisper to Hypnos “Does he always do that? He just listens to everything we say? That’s very eerie.” “He does and also don’t call him eerie or he’ll make the both of us into ash” he whispers back.  
You throw your hands up mid-air, surrendering and stop talking. Hypnos gets his scroll and plume out and a very long line of shades starts forming right in front of him. After not even a minute or so he side eyes you, already looking dreadfully bored “You know, if you don’t know what to do you could help me, maybe. Just a thought…'' he says as nonchalantly as possible “ugh, yeah alright,” you take his scroll and feather “so, what is that you do? You just check off their names if the cause of decease is correct? Hypn-“ “zzzzz” he’s fast asleep “oh, for the love of-'' you give up mid sentence.  
Might as well.  
Stabbed. Smashed. Murdered. Electrified. Stabbed again. Stomped by a horse.  
“Man this job is bo- oring. No wonder he’s always asleep. Well, he would probably be asleep anyways, but still.” you’re about to wake Hypnos up, but the blood flooding through the river of Styx starts to bubble again. You watch as the prince of the underworld emerges from it, looking even more tired than the last time.  
“Eris! Don’t take this the wrong way, but i certainly didn’t expect you to be greeting me here.” Zagreus says, as polite as usual “Eh, not much to do here, really, so I’m helping Hypnos out.” you shrug “Speaking of, i assume it’s part of my duty to give you advice, the God Of Sleep way.” you joke, checking for Zagreus’s name on the list “Here it says you died to a ‘numbskull’. I don’t even know what that is, but it does sound pretty embarrassing. You might not want to do that in the future.” you give him your best smirk “It’s like he never left!” Zagreus says sarcastically, smirking back and leaves to go talk to Achilles, just a room behind you.  
“Hypnos wake UP!” you clap your hands near his face, for extra noise; he immediately snaps his eyes open, with real panic on his face “Aaah I’m up! I’m Up!” you almost feel bad. Fortunately, he quickly realizes it wasn’t Hades waking him up, this time “Oh Eris, it’s just you-” he takes a sigh of relief, but then his face reddens, obviously embarrassed by his choice of words “I- I mean, not ‘just’ you, but it’s you! And that’s good! I was expecting someone else to-” “Yes, Hypnos, don’t worry, I get it.” you stop his word spitfire, making sure to roll your eyes towards Hades really quickly, just to drive the point home “I’m not launching an exploding apple at you, this time. Cross my heart.” you joke, Hypnos seems to understand and returns to his usual relaxed state almost immediately.  
“Wow, I can’t believe you actually did it.” he exclaims, pointing at the scroll in your hands. “I said I would help, didn’t I?” you respond feeling weirdly proud of yourself, he nods at you while going over the list.  
The Styx starts bubbling again, and the both of you await for Zagreus to emerge from its bloody stream, but this time it’s not him. A cerulean ponytail gives it away: it’s Megaera. And she looks extremely pissed off. Both of you dare say nothing to her, but you peek a look at Hypnos’s list and search for her name: Zagreus beat her in a match. Good for him, but that got to sting for her.  
Hades gives her the look as she slowly walks up to his shrine, not so ready to hear one of his usual long and loud lectures. Shit, you’re really not in the mood to hear it either.  
Hypnos seems to read your mind because he taps you on the shoulder and quietly whispers “Now that he’s distracted, come with me!” you nod and quickly follow him to the next corridor, the two of you being careful to not be seen by any of the other house residents (Or better, as careful as you can, you practically feel Nyx staring right into your eyeballs, but if she decides to say nothing about it then so do you).

**Author's Note:**

> I have no schedule for this I'm so sorry LETS GOOO


End file.
